The Story of a Boy Who Lived, Lou Greene
by Semaj1027
Summary: Though an unimaginative title, this fable of the wonderful Wizarding World is composed of entirely original characters! Embark on original character Lou, as he travels the halls of Hogwarts for the very first time.
1. Hands Waving in a Sea of People

I do not own any of the Wizarding World, that belongs to J.K. Rowling, a brilliant author and revolutionary among readers everywhere! Please enjoy my first chapter of Lou Greene, reviews are encouraged!

Chapter 1-

In the lingering millisecond that Lou spent within the barrier from King's Cross Station to the fabled Platform 9 and 3/4, he felt a sensationalized emptiness. Emptiness that could only be influenced by a fear of highly deluded expectations set by stories of unique travels, and unexpected adventure. Lou's thoughts concluded as light began to seep through the bleakness of the passage, his trolley rushed with such high momentum that it forced him into the flock of an aristocratic family dressed in gaudy fabrics, and outlandish hats.

Tall and short, were the hats that Lou saw, each had an assorted fabric, shade, and an abundance of decorations. Each of the women did have one thing in common; an emerald encased silver spider broach, displayed on the sashes above their brims. A mother with iced eyes and a stiff upper lip, held her infant son closer to her breast, causing a chain reaction of opposition to the young curly haired boy that just assaulted them with his trolley.

While the family recomposed their pompous conversation, Lou began to pick up his estranged bags, and checked to make sure Wesley, his cat, was unharmed. Through the thicket of greenery, a small girl made her way to Lou, with her hair a golden hue, and a small rabbit nose, she met her hazel eyes with the set blue of Lou's. Breaking contact, Lou swiftly transitioned his eyes back down to his belongings; the girl bent down by Wesley's cage, and opened it. She removed Wesley and held him in her arms, slowly rocking him, she sang softly, sounding more like an angel than a young girl. Fixated by the harmonious quality of the girl's voice, Lou snapped back into reality when she held out her hand directly in front of his face.

He took her hand to help himself up, but she pushed him back down.

"My hand was for shaking not for you to use as a stepladder." Lou was startled, but stayed on the ground. The girl began to speak at a barely audible, rapid pace, "Your cat is lovely, not quite as brilliant as my little Bandit, that's my owl. Barn owl, pure-bred, like me, I love owls; I'm just afraid he'll fly away. Your cat is so little, I love him."

Lou, processed as much as he could, he responded with, "uh-huh," before he could say any more, "where are my manners, my name is Gweneviere Eldora Lobbe-Pratton, Gwen for short, hyphenated last name. It's my aunt's, Poloma is her name, she's over there, she has the boy, and you hit her. She's sweet, sweeter than you'd think. She looks as if she's got a stick up her bum; she doesn't, but looks the picture."

Lou stared for a long while at Gwen, until his mother tapped him on the shoulder, offering her hand. He used the hand to regain his stance. Lou looked at Gwen hoping for a reaction, but she just sang to Wesley. Lou turned to see his family, his father standing at an above average height, with rectangular glasses that hung off his crooked nose, his mother short and plump, with a sweet round face, but a sour lip, and Lillian his younger sister, skinny and young, with a face kissed by a plethora of freckles.

"My, what a lovely voice you have, you sound like you're right out of the radio!" Lil boasted, as she moved her untamed strawberry hair out of her face.

"Why thank you! Hello, I'm Gweneviere Eldora Lobbe-Pratton, Gwen for short, I'm a friend of-"

"Lewis Rupert Greene, Lou for short."

"Lou?" Gwen sneered, "Excellent, well I better get back to my Aunt, we'll be boarding soon, and I want to say farewell to everyone, nice to meet you Greene family. I'll save you a seat on the train Lou."

With that she was gone.

Lou turned to his family, and smiled, the noise of the platform conjugated into a good-bye of tears and laughter. The normalcy of the Wizarding atmosphere comforted Lou. His father got his trolley resituated, as his mother began to speak.

"As a first-year, you are on your best behaviour at all times, respect all your elders, the Headmaster especially, if you see him in the halls, always make conversation. Your blanket is tucked away in the trunk, make sure you have no dairy before bed; you don't want to have stomach pains while you sleep. Make good choices when you choose your meals. Comb your hair, you're no house dog. Brush your teeth, and please stay tidy! Always be courteous when meeting new people, especially girls."

Blood rushed in his ears as Lou said, "Mum," embarrassed by the comment.

"Oh come off it you little bugger, I love you very much, so does your father." His father chimed in, "Only while he sleeps," they all laughed as Lillian began to weep.

"Louie, I'm going to be all alone without you, I don't want you to go. I don't think it's fair that you get to be older, I want to go." Lou responded lightly, "Ah, Lil, you've only got a couple years, you can even take my room, I'll be home most holidays, and you've got mum and dad." All that was heard by Lillian had seemingly been Lou giving his room to her.

Concluding their family goodbye, Mrs Greene said her last words, "I know, your father and I would love for you to be a Ravenclaw, but we will love any house you get placed in. You are already growing up to be such a brilliant and a wonderful young man. I love you very, very much."

"I know mum, I love you guys too, but I have to go!" The Greene family placed Lou's luggage with the rest for the house-elves to bring to the castle. Moving into the centre of the crowd of waving hands, Lou watched as his exceptionally tall father place Lil on his shoulders, and wraps his arm around Lou's mother as she wept. Lou took a mental picture as he finished boarding the train, anticipating every moment before the start of term.


	2. The Silent Train

This is all thanks to J.K. Rowling, for fueling my love of writing and the wizarding world. I only own the characters I have created, not the franchise! Special thanks to Pheonlynx for introducing, and helping me along the way as I write my very first story.

Chapter 2-

Lou maneuvered his way through the wizard wheezes and laughter of the third year's compartment complex, feeling as if he was moving mindlessly to his destination. The third year's merged into the second year's, until finally arriving at the front of the first year's carriage. Lou scanned the area as he walked pass the compartments, all of the first years sat uncomfortably next to other first years. Few conversations took place, and all were dressed in their robes early, all except Lou.

"Lou?" said a frail voice. Lou turned to see a pale girl, dressed in her first year garb, reaching out for Lou. Lou took the girl's hand, and she guided him to a compartment labelled 1K. She slid open the glass doors to show a small pale boy with spikey hair that stuck up in all places. Accompanying the boy was a girl with red hair that was plastered back into a tight ponytail. A small Asian boy with glasses sat beside a mousey girl that sported a short pixie haircut. All of these first years sat in front of a small girl dressed in robes with golden hair; Gwen.

Gwen's hazel eyes met with Lou's, as they had before. Gwen stood from her window seat and broke the contact with a punch in Lou's shoulder. Gwen was an aggressive girl, with such a small frame it was unexpected. She had a large amount of self-respect, and beamed with power.

"Where are you robes Lou? You are a fish out of water. Go change." The small red haired girl protested.

"They're-uh- I believe they are in my trunk which will arrive at the castle." The words fell out of Lou's mouth with embarrassment.

"You're supposed to put them in a knapsack, that way you can change on the train, idiot." The pale boy snickered as he rummaged through his things. "Here, you can borrow mine for the night." The pale boy handed Lou his knapsack. "Go change, the rooms in the back."

"Uh-thanks? That's awfully generous." Lou said squeamishly, as he made his way out of the compartment into the hallway of silence. The passage was dimly lit, Lou fumbled, completely aware of the movement of the train and every flicker a first year's eye made.

Lou arrived at the brown door to the changing station. He grabbed the handle and attempted to open it, but it was locked. He knocked on the door, no answer.

"You've got to jimmy it a bit." Lou jumped at the sound of the voice, a hand reached by his side. "Here let me try, I've done this for about three people now, it's the lock, it's such a little bugger." The hand shook the door knob violently, then a kick to the door. The brown door swung open and Lou stepped inside, he turned to thank the voice of a young girl, with dark skin and flat hair.

"Ahma, Ahma Saundeep, a pleasure, now please change-"

"Lou, Lewis Greene."

"Lou?" Ahma laughed,

"Shut up, I know my name is amusing, but I like it." Lou said defensively.

"Alright, Louie. I can't call you Lou, I'm sorry, I just can't. Please change."

Ahma stepped back into her compartment and sat down by a group of girls, and began to laugh. Feeling self-conscious Lou slammed the door shut and began to pull the garments out of the magical knapsack, once he was dressed in the black attire, he stepped out. Finally feeling connected to the train he was on.

Lou sat back down in his compartment and shook every hand but Gwen's. "Lou Greene, it's a pleasure, do not laugh at my name." everyone just stared at him.

The pale faced boy broke the silence, "I'm Troy, and this is my twin sister Asteria."

Soon after that everyone shared their name and something they found interesting about themselves. Louisa, the red head, was talented with numbers and loved to read. Lynette, the mousey girl also loved reading, but wanted to write more than read. Asteria loved fairies, she wore a small necklace with stardust inside, a gift from her father that she is very proud of. Troy wanted to adventure, and filled his time studying the geography of hidden places, claiming to be able to chart Hogwarts on a map. The small Asian boy was named Baron, but wanted to be called Barry, he believed in logic, and hoped to be sorted in Ravenclaw akin to his eldest sister Aizel. Ending with Gwen, who said she loved singing, naturally; she also spoke about how she _has_ to be in Slytherin or else she won't be able to live with her father any more.

Lou turned to Gwen who was two people down from him, staring out the window. "Gwen, why does your family wear that spider on their hats?" Lou asked gently.

You could visibly see as Gwen was pulled back into focus, "Oh, well my uncle is running for Minister. My family is just supporting his campaign by wearing the spider; it was originally a family symbol. The men wear spider rings, the women broaches." Gwen looked obdurate as she chattered, "we are all supposed to support it, but I just couldn't. I told my aunt and she said that if I ever spoke of it to anyone I would not be accepted as family." Gwen voiced, depressively.

"Why don't you support him?" Louisa interrogated.

"Well, he believes in the segregation of powers between blood statuses. Which I think is wrong, we came so far after the Second Wizarding War, they have proclamations against it, and he would disband them."

"Don't you have faith that the Wizarding community will vote against it?" Very meekly, Lynette uttered.

"No." Gwen stated as blunt as possible.

The rest of the train ride was filled with card games, wand comparisons, and treats galore, Lynette was the only muggle born in the compartment, so they gave her all the chocolate frog cards. She loved them; her favourite was the Hermione Granger card, as she wished she could her.

Barry was quiet most of the ride, but when he spoke he wouldn't stop, and he kept putting his hand on top of Louisa's. Louisa never minded.

Gwen slept most of the ride, while across from her Lynette and Asteria talked of the literary works they had read. Troy and Lou spoke of adventures, gruesome battles, and Lou talked of the bands he heard on the radio. Troy's favourite band was the Black Cauldron's, which Lou also delighted in.

The train ride was soothing; Lou felt these new friends could really make his transition into Hogwarts a lot easier than he thought previously. When the train began to slow down, everyone in the compartment started getting anxious, some girls from down the hall started screaming.

The witch who brought the treats went to every compartment telling them, "to grab their things and make their way out in alphabetical carriage order."

All the first years complied, staying completely silent, but most with an engrossed look of awe daubed on their faces when they saw Hogwarts castle in the distance.

"All first years to the boats," said a small, hunchbacked Scottish man.

The hunchbacked man addressed the children, "I am Ramsey, the Groundskeeper, and I will be guiding the boats to Hogwarts Castle, for your start of term feast. Please stay respectful or you will be tossed in the lake to feed the squid." Almost all, including Lou, chuckled, but some knew he was serious.

Lou's eyes darted across the lake to the castle, he would soon call home. A sight to behold was Hogwarts castle; Lou's love for his school was budding by the second as he stepped into a boat with those he shared the train ride with. All of the children looked towards the castle, to their future, to their new home.


	3. A Sorting Ceremony to Remember

This wizarding world is all thanks to J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 3-

Lou and the first years stepped out of the boats, surviving their first lake voyage. Every first year admired and feared the castle that loomed over them as the made their way to the top. Hogwarts seemed to represent a future they felt they had no authority over. Terror was embedded within the children's spine as they shuffled their way into the Entrance Hall realizing, slowly but surely, their images and reputations relied on this sorting ceremony. For many it was a matter of family pride, for others it was self-evaluation, and for those muggle-born it was a chance to finally feel a part of the Wizarding community.

The Entrance Hall was lit charmingly, opening up to see hour glasses filled with rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and topaz'. A plump woman draped in black robes greeted the first years, ordering them to file into alphabetical order. Lou stood behind Barry, and in front of a tall girl with brown, braided hair. In a linear fashion, the first years marched into the Great Hall, hailed by hundreds of tall pointed hats, and house flags. At the head of the great hall was an elongated banquet table, lined with professors, men and women, clapping and smiling, the plump witch that escorted the first years into the Great Hall stood at the altar and smiled.

"Welcome back students, faculty, and most prominently, we welcome first years! Tonight we celebrate your start of term, with a sorting ceremony, and a feast!" The plump witch laughed along while the students cheered for the feast, "I am Deputy Headmistress Belinda McCafferty, now if you may, Ramsey?" McCafferty gestured her hand in a waving motion, Ramsey followed the signal grunting and cursing under his breath.

"Thank you Ramsey, now students behold the sorting hat!" Every witch and wizard in the hall cheered passionately as McCafferty revealed a frayed old hat set upon a wooden stool. "Let us begin!" McCafferty yodeled as she took her seat next to a large empty chair that sat in the centre of the banquet table.

Everyone sat quietly as the hat began to speak in a soft, old tone,

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

McCafferty stood when the song ceased, "Nothing beats the classics, and you've done it again!" Speaking to the hat, "Righty, here we go, Aspen, Gideon."

The first years watched as the hat alphabetically sorted many students into the four separate houses. Lou watched intently, unable to decide where he would fit best. Barry turned around to face Lou speaking in a jittery manner, "all I want is to be in Ravenclaw, and we are so close-"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

"Three Lou, three more people! I'm so nerv-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Two, two people! Lou say something, stop staring! How you are not freaking out is beyond me."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Oh Merlin, how will I get into Ravenclaw if that bloke just stole my spot?!" Lou shrugged, and then continued to watch.

The last kid before Barry was sorted into Hufflepuff, Barry stayed silent.

"Grant, Baron." Barry looked as if he was going to piss in his trousers. It took the sorting hat one second to be placed on Barry's head, and four seconds to decide before he shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!" Barry beamed with exceeding pleasure as he sauntered down, joining his beloved house. Lou, watched as his friend sat down with the Ravenclaw's, enjoying every moment of the house approval.

"Greene, Lewis." Lou stepped forward and sat down gently on the wobbly stool, he felt McCafferty place the hat a top his curls, he heard the hat whisper, "close your eyes, and think of nothing." For what felt like minutes of the hat reading and retaining every aspect of Lou's mind, had actually gone by in seconds.

Before the hat proclaimed Lou's house, he whispered, "you are special Lewis, you can achieve great things."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lou's heart skipped a beat; he would have never guessed Gryffindor. His family had always said Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Never once was he considered a Gryffindor, especially by his all boy cousins who had been in Gryffindor, each of them valued members of the Quidditch team, denied him in their house.

Gryffindor's entire table stood as he was the third to be placed in Gryffindor. He received several punches to the shoulder, pats on the back, and kisses on the head. Lou just smiled, he was a Gryffindor now, he was to be bold, brave, chivalrous, and he was to never look back on what could have been.

Lou watched as first years he would never remember were sorted, along with the rest of his friends. Louisa was sorted into Ravenclaw, much to Barry's delight. Asteria was sorted into Ravenclaw, prancing down to sit with the others sorted into her house. Troy was to Gryffindor, Lou jumped up with the rest of the table, howling with joy as Troy made his way next to Lou.

Time went by slowly as Lou's last two friends waited to be sorted; they arrived near the end of the L's. Calling Gwen to the stool. Lou could see the intense focus the hat displayed. Lou thought to himself what Gwen would feel if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin, she would lose her father's support, her families respect, honor, dignity, and she would be branded a shame to her Uncle's campaign. Who would Gwen have?

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lou watched as Gwen opened her eyes, horrified, she stood up from the stool after the hat was removed. Her legs shook violently as she stood as still as she could. Her legs gave out from under her, and she fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Every Gryffindor hushed their celebration, and watched as one of their own wallowed. McCafferty knelt down to where Gwen sulked, and offered her a hand. Gwen did not take it. She sucked in the tears, and stood on her own. The entire Grand Hall watched as Gwen defied the sorting hat, seating herself for the feast at the Slytherin table.

Nobody cheered after Gwen at the Gryffindor table; they stayed respectful as each name was sorted.

When Lynette was called during the middle of the R's, she sat; it was five minutes before the sorting hat declared her the fifth hat stall of the night. Eventually he decided officially on Gryffindor. Nobody shouted; there was just a light celebratory clap, with a few cheers.

Sixteen first years were sorted into Gryffindor with Lou. Including, Gwen, and Ahma, the girl who laughed at Lou on the train.

The feast was commenced, soon after McCafferty walked to Gwen and asked her to politely follow to the Headmaster's office.

Lou watched as Gwen walked with arrogance out of the Grand Hall. It took little time between Gwen's absence to devise a plan with Troy, Lynette, and a lanky first year named Davis, to save Gwen from the punishment she could receive. They all slipped out of the Grand Hall stalking Gwen and McCafferty up to the Headmaster's office. Lou had made a promise to himself when Gwen was declared a Gryffindor; he would take care of her.


End file.
